


普通鹤相

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [19]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《普通disco》/《普通苍云》
Relationships: 寇准/丁谓
Series: 九弦琴 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Kudos: 2





	普通鹤相

今天起得早 又被仙鹤唤醒寮  
约寮神童杨大年 一起去上朝  
写寮天书刚想交 又怕被王旦撕掉  
（哎呀 稀奇呀）王旦称病寮

在这普通的岁月和祥瑞普通的约  
盖普通的宫殿封普通的禅  
拈起普通的蓍草占卜我普通运道  
又听见官家日常的普通抱怨

就他一个万岁称呼敢叫人喊  
就他一个黄色龙袍敢随便就穿  
多可怕哦你问我他的名字~  
噢 听好了 他就是你家准大爷

嗨，太祖和太宗你们好嘛！  
让我看见圣祖的神降！  
赐给我力量！哦~~~

诶，前面好像有人被弹劾了  
矮油，果然是寇老西哟  
过去看看

王钦若普通的贱大痦子普通的闪  
他普通的微笑上普通眼药  
寇准揪住普通的我说俺竟被普通的削  
你和他就像一窝普通的鳖

说完他还不肯放手掏出普通的胡须  
递给我一块普通的花手绢  
眼睛普通的眯缝黄段子普通的讲  
这普通的人渣你有完没完

就我一个万岁称呼冲别人喊  
就我一个黄色龙袍糊他满脸  
普通的参政有着普通的烦恼  
在满朝的风声鹤唳中忘记了吃药

普通的大神官家普通的跳  
旁边普通的王旦在普通面瘫  
对普通的朝政做普通的思考  
在普通的玉清昭应之中冲上云霄

就我一个太宗皇帝判到第四  
就我一个真宗皇帝朝三暮四  
普通的佞臣有着普通的烦恼  
在满朝的风声鹤唳中拒绝了吃药

普通的酒疯老寇普通的撒  
旁边普通的王旦在普通面瘫  
对普通的恩怨做普通的思考  
在普通的馒头夹子之中冲上云霄

鹤相怒由心中起 恶向胆边生  
一把扯住莱公的小手拉到墙边一阵猛锤  
——有酒量是吧？——是啊，约吗？  
——胡子长是吧？——是啊，帮我擦擦？  
——阎罗王是吧？——是啊，你怎么知道？  
——滚你娘！——别闹，爷蒸羊给你吃。  
——你放盐没有！


End file.
